An antenna, especially an antenna for a base station, includes a plurality of radiators, and transmits/receives a signal by using a beam outputted from the radiators. Generally, the radiators are connected directly to a reflection plate which functions as a ground, and so a passive intermodulation distortion (PIMD) due to contact of metals may occur.
In addition, since a feed line for feeding the power to the radiator is physically connected to a balun section of the radiator through soldering, the radiator may need to be coated with a certain substance (e.g. tinning) so as to perform the soldering. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the radiator is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.